<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They're Gone by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836939">They're Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, Spider-Man - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr:  A fic where Peter Parker temporarily loses his powers (he doesn’t know it’s temporary though) so he’s super sad and feels like the best part of him is missing so the reader is there always supporting and telling him how great he is with or without powers so a lot of fluff haha sorry if this is a bit long. Love your imagines!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They're Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started after a night of fighting crime. Peter was on his way home, well somewhat on his way home, as he had decided to make a little visit to Y/n. </p>
<p>He barely made it onto her balcony when the first of his spider-senses failed, his ability to climb straight walls. Luckily his own made spiderwebs saved him, although it all happened rather clumsily from his side. </p>
<p> Let’s just say Y/n didn’t wake up from any soft knocking on her bedroom window, but rather swear words and some too close too loud noises just outside of her half-open window. </p>
<p>Carefully she picked up the curling iron on her desk after she had silently got out of bed, seeing a shadow through the curtains covering her window getting into a standing position.   </p>
<p>Holding the curling iron tightly in her hands, holding it above and behind her shoulder, she pushed the curtains aside, ready to strike only to be met by Peter, his Spider-man mask halfway off his face seeming to have gotten his mask stuck on his nose. </p>
<p> «Peter! You almost gave me a heart attack there!» She burst out, hands clutching over her heart, the curling iron still in her hand. </p>
<p> «Sorry, sorry! I just, slipped a bit, I think.» He fumbled out, holding his hands up in defence, his mask is one of them. He not so gently stumbled through her window, crashing to her bedroom floor, letting out a grunt in pain. </p>
<p> «You okay?» Y/n gently helped him up from the floor as Peter yet again stumbled to his feet. </p>
<p> «Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, just a little off today.» He reassured her, as he dumped down on her bed, falling back on the duvet with a sigh. </p>
<p> «Off?» Y/n pressed on as she sat down beside him, looking down on him with eyebrows furrowed in concern. </p>
<p> «Yeah, I kind of slipped a little as I was climbing up here, nothing big.» Peter brushed it off with a wave of his hand, but she didn’t let it go, finding his stumbling more excessive than usual. </p>
<p> «If you’re so okay, climb the wall.» Y/n pointed to her bedroom wall to one of the few places which were spotless in contrast to everywhere else. </p>
<p> «Why would I do that?» Peter asked confused, getting up into a sitting position, supporting himself with his hands on the mattress behind him. </p>
<p> «Just do it.» She urged on, taking his hand as she dragged him on his feet. Peter sighed, but he knew she would get her way eventually as he gave her one last glance before he turned to the wall. </p>
<p>Rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath he jumped on the wall. Placing his right foot first to the wall, the force he used letting him get high enough to place his hand upon the surface, but as his other hand was placed on the wall, his foot leaving the wall to get higher, he fell. He landed on his butt with a loud thump, groaning as he fell backwards on his back.</p>
<p> Y/n rushed to his side, getting on her knees. </p>
<p> «Are you hurt?» </p>
<p> «No… It’s more the shock.» Peter flashed her a weak smile, before looking back at the wall. </p>
<p>«Why did I fall through?» He muttered more to himself, hoisting himself to his feet, not as gracefully as he had been doing it the last few months though. </p>
<p> He placed his palm against the surface to the wall, but to his shock, it didn’t stick. There was zero resistance to him removing his hand from the wall. Peter tried again, getting more and more confused after each time he tried it, and Y/n could see the panic set in. </p>
<p> She walked up to him, placing her hand in his back. </p>
<p> «That’s enough, Peter.» She whispered, her other hand lowering his right hand from the wall. </p>
<p>«They’re gone.» He whispered, defeated, staring blankly ahead of himself. Y/n quickly stepped in front of him, arms encircling him as she pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p> «I’ve lost them. I’ve lost the only good part of myself.» He whispered into her hair, and she pulled away a little, hands cupping his cheeks ever so gently. </p>
<p>«They are far from the only good thing part of you.» She whispered as the first tear fell down Peter’s face. </p>
<p> «You’re always looking out for everyone else. When I’m feeling down you’re always the one pulling me up again, making me laugh at your silly self, and you are incredibly smart. Your spider senses are far from the only good thing about you, Pete, and they will never outrun your personality.» Peter leaned his forehead against hers as the words flowed out of her, every single one of them dripping of the sincereness and love between them. </p>
<p> «You’re just saying that because you are my girlfriend.» </p>
<p> «No, I’m your girlfriend because of it.» She whispered back with a ghost of a smile on her lips, and Peter couldn’t help but give her a shy smile back. </p>
<p>Carefully Peter captured Y/n’s lips with his in a gentle kiss, his hands going around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. </p>
<p> «What would I do without you?» He asked voice just above a whisper as their lips broke apart, their lips brushing as he spoke. </p>
<p> «Trip and die, probably.» She whispered just before their lips connected once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day when he woke up with Y/n in his arms, his powers were back to normal, but the short time he had been without them had reminded him that the girl that he loved didn’t care if he was Spider-man or not, as long as he was Peter Parker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>